Hedgehog or Tails?
by Oceanera12
Summary: Sonic and Tails find out the hard way how random a coin flip can be. Probability is hard to guess, apparently. "Heads or Tails?" (Parody off comedy sketch 'Flip a Coin' by Studio C.)


**Parody on Studio C sketch 'Flip A Coin.'**

Sonic sat on the beaten up couch in his and Tails' living room, staring at the wall. Beside him was his fox companion, engrossed in a new book.

Sonic stared up at the ceiling, drumming his fingers on the couch's armrest. Their cable bill hadn't been paid yet, so no TV. He had already read the comic book Tails had given him about seven times. Robotnik wasn't destroying a city. There was nothing to do. He breathed a sigh of discontentment.

"I'm bored." he blurted out to no one in particular.

"Mmm, hmm."

Sonic turned to Tails, who had not even bothered to look up from his book. "You wanna do something?"

"I _am_ doing something." said Tails in monotone.

"I mean something fun."

"This _is_ fun." said the fox, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Go bug Knuckles."

"He's not on the island. I already checked." Sonic stretched out on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

"Then go find Amy."

"She's on vacation."

"Run."

"Did that an hour ago."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Why don't you call Shadow and have one of your 'rival' battles or something?"

"He's on a mission with Rouge for G.U.N."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to entertain yourself."

Sonic rolled his eyes and laid back on the couch. He started to play with his hands and then saw a coin on the table. He picked it up and looked at it then looked back at Tails, "I'll bet you a dollar this coin will land on heads."

Tails looked up, not amused. "Will you leave me alone if I play your silly game?"

Sonic nodded.

"Fine."

The hedgehog flipped the coin. "Ha! Heads! One dollar!"

Begrudgingly, Tails pulled a dollar out of his wallet and handed it to Sonic. Sonic snatched it out of his hands and played with it for a moment, pulling it this way and that way. He folded it in half, then in quarters, then eighths.

"Whatever shall I do with my one dollar?" he muttered, unfolding the paper and smoothing it out. "Dollar, oh dollar, oh dollar…"

Tails watched the hedgehog for a moment. "Flip it again."

Sonic sat up straight, a little surprised, but he gave a smile. "Alright. I call heads again." He flipped it. "Ha! Heads! That's another dollar."

Tails pulled out another dollar, disgruntled. He glared at Sonic, trying to go back to his book, but finding it impossible because of the hedgehog's fidgeting. "Double or nothing."

"Fine. I call Heads again." Now clearly enjoying himself, Sonic flipped the coin again. "It's Heads!"

Tails slammed the book shut.

"And since we are doing double or nothing, I believe you owe me _two_ more dollars." said Sonic smugly.

Tails forked over the cash, very annoyed at this point.

Sonic smiled. "Mmm...what should I do with my _four_ dollars?" He smirked at his little brother, clearly enjoying himself.

"Alright, flip it again." said Tails.

"Double or nothing?"

"Double or nothing."

"That's another four dollars."

"Just flip it."

Sonic obliged. "Heads."

"Seriously? Again."

"Heads."

"Again."

"Heads."

"Again."

"Tails."

"Really?" said Tails, looking up expectantly.

"Nah, just messing with you. It's Heads."

Tails stood up, frustrated.

"You owe me sixty-four dollars." Sonic said.

Tails gave him a look of shock.

"Hey, you keep doubling it, it's not my fault," said Sonic, shrugging his shoulders.

Tails glared at Sonic before a look of a realization crossed his face. "Oh, I see what's going on here. I'm being hustled. That's a trick quarter. Flip it again. This time, _I'm_ taking heads."

"It's Tails."

Tails groaned.

Sonic looked at him, "You owe me one hundred and twenty eight-"

" _ **I know what it is.**_ "

"Sheesh, no need to get crabby."

Tails paced around the room with his hands behind his back, staring at the ground and muttering.

"Look, maybe we should stop," Sonic said, the joking tone having left his voice. "You already owe me more than this couch is worth." he said, moving to pocket the quarter.

Tails took a deep breath. "You're right, you're right… I just need to walk away." He sat down and picked up his book again. Sonic riffled through the four dollars he had in his hand, smoothing them out on his lap.

"OR," said Tails suddenly, standing up. "I need to vary my approach. Flip it again. I call Tails."

"Tails, come on-"

" _Flip it again, Sonic._ "

"It's Heads."

" _Heads._ "said Tails forcefully.

"Tails."

" _Tails!"_

"Heads."

" _Heads!"_

"Tails."

" _Tails!"_

"Heads."

" _Heads!"_

"It's Tails."

" _ **Arrrggh!**_ " shouted Tails, yanking at his ears in frustration. He took a deep breath. "...How much do I owe you?"

"Eight thousand, one hundred and ninety-two dollars."

Tails grabbed a pillow from off the couch and smashed his face in it, his scream of frustration muffled. Eventually, he came out, but at this point, Sonic was beginning to feel just the tiniest bit afraid.

"Clearly," Tails said, struggling to remain calm. "That strategy was flawed." He sat down, thinking quietly for a moment while drumming his fingers on his chin.

"Give me another coin." he said suddenly, holding out his hand to his big brother.

"Tails, come on." By now, Sonic was done seeing how it annoyed him.

"Just give it to me."

Sonic pressed a quarter into his palm.

"We will both flip these until one of them lands on heads." said Tails shakily, "It's the law of probability, it has to happen. Ready, set, flip." Sonic and Tails flipped their coins simultaneously.

"Tails." said Sonic, prepping the coin to flip again.

"Tails."

"Tails."

"Tails."

"Tails."

"Tails."

" _Tails."_

"Tails."

" _Tails."_

"Tails."

" **Tails."**

"Tails."

" **Tails."**

"Tails."

" _ **Tails."**_

"Tails."

"Fine!" shouted Tails. "Now I choose Tails!..." Tails flipped it again. "... _ **Heads!**_ " The fox stared at the coin in his hand, fingers quivering uncontrollably. "This… is the most statistically amazing thing I have ever seen."

"In case you were wondering," said Sonic quietly. "You owe me five hundred and thirty six…" He paused. "... million, eight hundred and seventy thousand, nine hundred and twelve dollars."

Tails didn't speak for a moment. Then he sat up and buried his face in his hands.

"That's it." he said simply. "My life is over. This… Sonic and Tails special collector's coin?"

"I got it from a fan at a comic-com."

"Oh… Anyway, this coin has ruined my life. I-I'm done. Let's… let's work up a monthly payment plan."

"Tails, come on. Why don't you try flipping it just one more time?"

" _Why?_ " asked Tails incredulously. "I'll tell you why, Sonic Hedgehog! Because if I flip it incorrectly one more time, I will owe you one billion, seventy three million, seven hundred and forty one thousand, eight hundred and twenty four dollars!" Tails was panting, his eye twitching. Neither said anything for a while. Finally Sonic broke the silence.

"We're really good at math, aren't we?"

"I know, right?"

"Come on, buddy, just one more time! I've got a feeling."

"I'm scared, Sonic…" said Tails.

"I know. Heads or Tails?"

Tails took a deep breath and crossed his fingers. "...tails."

"It's Heads."

" _ **Arrrgg…!**_ " Tails shoved a pillow in his face, punching it repeatedly.

"One more! Just one more!" pleaded Sonic, jabbing Tails' arm sharply with the coin.

" _No_ , Sonic!" shouted Tails, throwing the pillow aside and jumping to his feet and pacing back and forth, gesturing recklessly. "It doesn't matter anymore! Don't you _see_ , my entire life has crumbled before my eyes! My children's, children's, children's, _children_ will still be paying off this debt to your descendants! I have destroyed the financial well-being of my offspring for _centuries!_ "

"Heads or Tails?"

"I refuse!"

" _Heads or Tails?"_

"Heads, if you insist!" Tails slunk back on the couch, burying his face in his hands and murmuring quietly to himself. Sonic flipped the coin and let it land on his outstretched fist.

"...It's Heads."

Tails said nothing. He didn't even move when Sonic shoved the coin under his nose."Tails, look! It's Heads!"

"...What?" He snatched the coin from Sonic's palm. "Oh, it's heads. It's heads. Oh Sonic, your face...is on this coin. _What...?_ "

"I told you, I got it from a fan at a comic-con." Sonic leaned back on the chair, amused with his younger brother.

"And my tails are on the back? Why didn't they just put my face? It would have worked either way."

"I think that's why they did it." smirked Sonic.

"Ah ha, ha, ha, very funny. But who cares? The air is now cleaner, the colors are more vibrant," Tails was practically dancing around the room as he picked up a plate of chili dogs, "and these chili dogs... are still very old." He put the plate down and sat back on the couch, grinning wildly. "I'm free… I'm free."

Sonic just smiled and nodded, letting out a sigh of relief that his brother was feeling better.

The two sat in silence for a moment just enjoying the moment. Tails leaned forward and picked up the coin examining it for a moment. He tossed it in the air and caught it, putting it on the back of his hand and covering it. "One dollar, heads or tails?" Sonic looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

 **Okay, I need to explain the story behind this One-shot. It started with a joke in my family. Whenever I flip a coin, I like to ask, 'Hedgehog or Tails,' hence the title. It drives some people crazy, but other people enjoy it.**

 **Then there was this Studio C sketch called 'Flip a Coin.' If you've never seen Studio C, it's a comedy show on BYU TV and it is AMAZING. All clean comedy, highly recommend it.**

 **Anyway, my co-writer, HaloEssence111, and I were talking one day and I told her about this idea I had of combining the sketch with Sonic and Tails as the characters. We both loved it, so whenever we were bored with our writing on our other fanfictions or just needed a break, we'd come and work on this randomly.**

 **And the result is this. Hope you all enjoyed it and found it as funny as we did while writing it. Love to hear your opinions in the reviews or PM. We may add to it with more parodies on comedy sketches, all rated PG so you may want to follow just in case. Hope to see you around!**


End file.
